


Doing the Wrong Thing

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison is tempted to turn the car around, but she’s finally ready to stop running from how she feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> Anonymous said: Stiles/Allison & sterekseason said: Stallison
> 
> I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
> And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing
> 
> Counting Stars by OneRepublic

****

It really is tempting to just turn the car around and go back home. Pretend she never came here. Never came this close to making a decision that could be considered reckless by many. Dad wouldn’t ever know she’d even been out, and she’d be able to pretend that she’d never come this close to doing something she knows she shouldn’t do. That’s the coward’s way, though, and Allison is many things but a coward doesn’t happen to be one of them.

Once she leaves the car, though, there’s no turning back. That’s why she’s still in the driver’s seat, letting the car idle in the driveway as she thinks about all of this for the hundredth time. Hell, maybe it’s the thousandth by now. It’s been months, after all. Months of slowly stumbling then outright falling, of wanting in a way she hasn’t really ever felt before, of guilt and doubt and anxiety, of sleepless nights and dreams of what it might be like if she just gives in to what she wants.

It’s all led her to where she is now: sitting in her car in Stiles’ driveway wondering if he even knows she’s there. Probably not since he isn’t expecting her.

She didn’t tell him her plan because then she wouldn’t have had an out. Not that Stiles wouldn’t understand if she changed her mind, but she isn’t going to get him any further into this mess unless she’s prepared to be there with him. He’s having his own problems, after all. The guilt is worse for him in a way she can’t really understand, but he can’t stay away any more than she can. It’s like magnets being drawn together, out of their control, just that way it’s supposed to be, nothing they can change.

Only it isn’t really that way because they could do the right thing. They could push these feelings aside, could ignore them and pretend they’re not falling in love with each other. They could go on being just friends, being there for Scott and the pack and move on from what’s grown between them. They tried that, though, when they first started to realize things were changing, and it didn’t work. It just felt wrong, like forcing something that shouldn’t be forced.

It’s exhausting trying to do the right thing because that’s what society prefers. Allison is tired of it, and that’s why she decided to do something about it. If something is really so wrong, why would it feel so right? It’s a question no one can answer, and there aren’t laws being broken, no moral codes in jeopardy, just the awkwardness of falling in love with her ex-boyfriend’s best friend. An ex-boyfriend who has already moved on, fortunately, but one that can be emotional and not so understanding about stuff, which is why Stiles has tried to not fall.

There are some things that just can’t be stopped.

With that thought in mind, Allison turns off her car and gets out. She’s still wearing the same clothes she wore to school today, a nice pair of jeans and a blouse with little flowers that had made Stiles smile when he told her she looked pretty. Squaring her shoulders, she walks from the driveway up the stairs of his porch and is soon facing his front door. Thank God it’s early enough that his dad shouldn’t be off work for another few hours because, otherwise, she’d probably use that as an excuse to run away and do this another day.

No running away. Not anymore. Running doesn’t change how she feels. Ignoring it doesn’t work. All she wants is to finally tell Stiles how she feels and get it out there without it being this unspoken truth growing between them. She wants him to tell her whether it’s worth fighting for or if he’s not ready to confront it yet. After taking a few deep breaths, she knocks on his door.

It doesn’t take too long before he’s coming down the stairs, swinging it open and staring at her. His ridiculous eyelashes are moving rapidly, and he licks his lips as he looks at her. “Allison…hey.”

“Hey, Stiles.” Allison smiles wryly. “I’m tired of running from it,” she says softly, simple and blunt.

“Fuck, Ali.” Stiles closes his eyes and leans his head against the door. “Me too,” he admits, blinking at her. “So tired.”

Instead of wasting more time talking, Allison steps inside and kisses him for the first time, finally feeling his lips against hers. She licks into his mouth as his hands go around her, gripping her ass and pulling her close as they turn and keep kissing, the door slamming shut as she presses him against it. He returns her kiss just as passionately, licking and sucking, holding onto her tightly.

There’s no way that falling in love with someone, that feeling like this about another person, is wrong. Not when it feels so damn right.

 

 


End file.
